Guthix's Book of Balance
Guthix's book of balance is a book held in place of a shield, and is the God book aligned with Guthix. Books of Balance must be made using all four torn Guthix pages which can be purchased from other players, obtained from treasure trails or by cremating a Vyrewatch. Equipping a book of balance allows the wielder to preach and perform ceremonies, such as blessing, last rites, and wedding rites by operating it. It also allows players with a Prayer level of 50 or greater to bless holy symbols and unholy symbols, at the cost of 60 prayer points per blessing (compared to 40 points lost when using the other two main God Books). Lost books of balance can be reclaimed at the Lighthouse by speaking to Jossik, complete with all pages that have been added, for no cost. After completion of One Piercing Note, if the book has all four pages, and you have 60 crafting and 60 prayer, you can use it to create an Illuminated Book of Balance. This grants you 10,000 Prayer experience and 10,000 Crafting experience (for the first time this is done only) and leaves you with both the Guthix's book of balance and an Illuminated book of balance. Filling the Book of balance with all pages currently costs + + + }} coins. 120px |caption = A player wielding Guthix's book of balance }} Transcript Wedding Ceremony * Light and dark, day and night, Balance arises from contrast. I unify thee in the name of Guthix. Last Rites * Thy death was not in vain, For it brought some balance to the world. May Guthix bring thee rest. Blessing * Mayest thou walk the path, and never fall, For Guthix walks beside thee on thy journey. May Guthix bring thee peace. Preach * The trees, the earth, the sky, the waters: All play their part upon this land. May Guthix bring thee balance. Removed preach options * The trees, the earth, the sky, the waters: All play their part upon this land. May Guthix bring you balance. * All things must end, as all begin; Only Guthix knows the role thou must play. May Guthix bring you balance. * In life, in death, in joy, in sorrow: May thine experience show thee balance. May Guthix bring you balance. * Thou must do as thou must, no matter what. Thine actions bring balance to this world. May Guthix bring you balance. * The river flows, the sun ignites, May you stand with Guthix in thy fights. May Guthix bring you balance. * A journey of a single step, May take thee over a thousand miles. May Guthix bring you balance. Trivia * The line: "A journey of a single step, May take thee over a thousand miles. May Guthix bring you balance" is a reference to the famous phrase generally attributed to either Lao Tzu or Confucius. * The book of balance was known to be the cheapest god book. The price of the pages combined were around 120,000 coins at one time. However, for unknown reasons, the price of the pages steadily climbed, and filling this book is now the third cheapest, behind Bandos's book of war and Armadyl's book of law. fi:Book of balance nl:Book of balance Category:Free Retrieve Category:Texts and tomes Category:Guthix